The Spectre
Summary The Spectre is a cosmic entity and the physical embodiment of God's vengeance on Earth. Permanently bonded to a human soul, he uses his incredible divine powers to punish the truly wicked, usually ending his victim's lives in creative and ironic ways. His existence is in response to the failure of Eclipso, the spirit of God's wrath that turned completely malevolent and evil. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 1-A Name: The Spectre Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Wrath of God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Even without his powers, Spectre is an excellent fighter), Magic, Holy Manipulation and Abstract Existence (Is the personification of the wrath of God), Reality Warping (Can alter reality around him to torture others), Intangibility (Attacks go through him), Nigh-Omniscience, Immortality (Types 1, 7, Can't be killed due to already being dead), Dimensional Travel, Telepathy, Size Manipulation (Can grow bigger than a universe), Fear Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Extrasensorial Perception (He could sense when a mystical crisis was imminent), Flight, Matter Manipulation (Touching him makes opponents be disintegrated), Mind Manipulation (Can hypnotize targets), Transmutation (Turned a target into a tree, Turned someone into salt, Turns Zauriel's wings to stone), Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyze others with a gesture), Technological Manipulation (Can make weapons stop working just by willing them to), Explosion Manipulation (Creates a supernova, Can recreate the big bang), BFR and Void Manipulation (Can throw the opponent into a realm where nothing can exist, Can erase the opponent from existence), Time Travel (Can travel all the way back to the beginning of the universe), Temporal BFR (Can throw opponents at the big bang), Duplication (Can create a clone of himself, Once scattered several copies of himself around the universe), Life Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Restored life to the embodiment of death), Power Nullification (Cuts control over all the souls in humanity, Can seal off someone's ability to use magic, Nullified magic which was going to reconfigure all of reality), Sealing (Sealed Eclipso), Invisibility (Can turn invisible), Can speak with the souls of those who are dead without bringing them back to life and enter the afterlife at will, Absorption (Can absorb the power of a million souls), Soul Manipulation (Can steal the opponent's soul), Dream Manipulation (Can leave his own dreams whenever he wishes), Attack Reflection (Deflected Darkseid's Omega Beams without even touching them), Can torture beings with Abstract Existence (Tortures Stigmonious, who embodies human suffering), Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Created a nexus to all realities), Law Manipulation (Can stop someone from interfering by simply telling them to stay put), Ice Manipulation (Can freeze opponents), Biological Manipulation (Warped the Phantom Stranger's face), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (The Lasso of Truth doesn't work on him), BFR (Zeus couldn't banish him) and Void Manipulation (Can survive Darkseid's Omega Beams) | All previous abilities, Regeneration (High-Godly, Regenerated after being erased by the Void), Immortality (Type 10), Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Ice Manipulation (Anyone who touches him freezes, Can freeze the opponent), Sealing (Sealed Etrigan, Sealed Dr. Fate inside his own helmet), Energy Manipulation and Matter Manipulation (Can turn energy into matter), Power Nullification (Can depower the opponent, Depowered Mister Mxyzptlk), Transmutation (Turned the Phantom Stranger into a mouse, Turned a 5th Dimensional Imp into a pen), Omnipresence Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Fought the Anti-Monitor, who can destroy infinite universes) | Outerverse level (The Spectre is the physical embodiment of The Presence's wrath and vengeful hand, Became one with the Divine Presence which contains and surpasses everyone and everything in creation) Speed: Massively FTL+ (His casual punches are at least six quintillion times faster than light) | Omnipresent (Became one with the Divine Presence which contains and surpasses everyone and everything in creation) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | Outerversal Durability: Multiverse level+ (Fought the Anti-Monitor, who can destroy infinite universes) | Outerverse level (The Spectre is the physical embodiment of The Presence's wrath and vengeful hand, Became one with the Divine Presence which contains and surpasses everyone and everything in creation) Stamina: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Range: Multiversal+ | Outerversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (As a divine agent, the Spectre has access to virtually all of the knowledge in the universe and is even aware of events that have been altered by distortions in time. Can comprehend omnipresence. Comprehends all the possible futures of Earth.) | Nigh-Omniscient (Became one with the Divine Presence which contains and surpasses everyone and everything in creation) Weaknesses: If his body dies then The Spectre will be no more and the human spirit and the Divine Wrath will separate. The amount of power he has is limited by the amount The Presence is willing to give him. He also cannot do anything that The Presence will not allow him to do. Key: Base | Full Potential Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Holy Users Category:Abstract Existence Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Nigh-Omniscience Category:Immortals Category:Ghosts Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Size Users Category:Fear Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Technology Users Category:Explosion Users Category:BFR Users Category:Void Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Time Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Life Users Category:Concept Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Dream Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Law Users Category:Ice Users Category:Biology Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Energy Users Category:Omnipresent